Happiness
by Lana0605
Summary: Kind of sequel to my fanfic "Fire". Natsu, Lucy, baby, fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own "Fairy tail"

Lucy Dragneel was walking in a shopping area of Magnolia. She was carrying bags filled with groceries in both hands. All that food was meant to her beloved husband. The anniversary of their wedding was a couple of days ago. But Natsu didn't manage to return from a mission in the north of the kingdom. There was a heavy snowstorm, so all the trains were canceled. Lucy knew that he was ready to make his way to meet her through any storm. But it was too dangerous. And recently Salamander had become more responsible. And who would have thought that he will grow up so rapidly. The event that changed a fire mage occurred half a year ago. Lucy gave birth to their lovely son, whom they named Ellar*. He was adored not only by parents, but by the whole guild. Wizards of 'Fairy Tail' happily help young parents. Right now Lucy left the baby with Lisanna while she was shopping for a special dinner. The blonde was sure that it will be the best present for her husband.

The stellar mage came to the house in the woods. Now the building do look like a house, not like a ruin. This is also a merit of 'Fairy Tail'. As a wedding gift their friends repaired and expended Natsu and Happy's, so it'd be cozy and comfortable for a young family.  
By the way, Happy became godfather of Ellar. When Natsu suggested this to Lucy, she said she always wanted a blue flying cat to become a godfather of her child. But she forgot that Natsu is not really good at sarcasm. So now exceed had stated that he would take an active part in the education of the future mage of 'Fairy Tail', and he'd teach him how to fish and cook for the godmother, the discussion between the fairies, in which opinion of Natsu and Lucy didn't really count, became a ... Well, S-class exam compared to that could be called a picnic. Girls calmed down when Natsu promised that he and Lucy will have so many children that everyone will have a chance to become a godmother. That time the stellar mage hoped that it was Dragneel who used sarcasm.

Opening the door, Lucy neatly went to the kitchen. The house was completely silent. Therefore Ellar was already asleep. Lisanna was probably with the baby on the second floor. Lucy climbed the stairs to thank her friend and to tell that she can go home. But the baby's room was empty. The blonde girl frowned. Sometimes the baby liked to sleep in her and Natsu bedroom. So she decided to check there first, before starting to panic.  
When Lucy looked into the bedroom, a pleasant surprise was waiting for her there. The sweetest picture in the world was in front of her. On the bed Natsu was sleeping, gently hugging sleeping on his chest son. Lucy froze in the doorway, admiring her favorite men. A warm feeling appeared in her heart, spreading throughout the body, causing joyful smile on her face and the gleam in her eyes. The legs themselves walked closer to the bed, the hand reached out to pat the baby's head.

Leaning forward, Lucy left soft kisses on the forehead of her son and husband, trying not to disturb their sleep. But before she could move away from them, Natsu grabbed her arm, opening his eyes abruptly. His instincts have never failed. He immediately sensed that someone had entered the room. Seeing that it was just Lucy, he let go of her hand and smiled apologetically.  
"Get more sleep", Lucy whispered. Natsu just patted the bed beside him.  
Lucy gently lay on the bed, using Natsu's arm as a pillow. Suddenly she reached out to mage's face and started to outline his features gently with her finger. Nose, eyebrows, lips, jawline. They hadn't seen each other for over a week. She'd been missing his warmth, support and love.  
"You missed me", whispered Salamander, not asking, but stating. He eerily missed his family too. Natsu stroked his wife's hair. He did not like to leave her for a long time with the baby. Always wanted to be around and take care of them. But earning money was also a part of his care. After all Lucy hadn't done any missions for a year. Oh, he almost forgot ...  
"Happy anniversary, Lucy", whispered the fire mage, kissing the top of her head.  
"Happy anniversary, Natsu", whispered his wife half asleep. A blissful smile froze on her lips. What else do you need for happiness?

* means "fire warrior"


End file.
